explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Superidiot55
Superidiot55 is a noob who made his debut in the video If You Could Go To The Future. Appearance Superidiot55 is a noob. His skin is textured like wood planks, with the head containing a typical noob-face. He wears a purple sweatshirt, tan pants and dark shoes. His eyes are just dots. Personality There is not much known about his personality, as he only appears for a short period of time. However, as he is a noob, we might figure out little bits about his personality. He is aware that he is a noob, and strives to become a pro. Appearances If You Could Go To The Future Superidiot55 makes his first appearance in this video. He is first shown in a quartz cube, staring at the time machine portal. He speaks to himself, saying that he may be a noob in the present, however he will be rich 5 years from now on, in the year 2021. He then steps in the portal and arrives in the year 2021. However, he spots that he is on a lone island, with a single dirt hut in the middle. This revealation make Superidiot ragequit, as he thought he would be rich. After he dies, many players rush in to mine his house, saying that dirt is now rare, that Superidiot is so rich, and that what a thoughtful king that lets them have free dirt. The camera cuts to a sign saying "King superidiot55's Private Island", which reveals that Superidiot is actually a king and that dirt is now the rarest block in the game. If Teenagers Took Over minecraft Although he does not make a appearance, his head is shown to be sitting on a desk in the backround while Notch and a teenager are talking. If There Were No Trees In Minecraft SuperIdiot55 makes a very small appearance in this video. He is seen standing in the crowd, while Notch is talking. If Pink Sheep Got a Job Superidiot55 makes a small appearance in this video. While Pink Sheep is serving cheeseburgers, Superidiot orders one, but Pink Sheep rejects, saying that he will give Superidiot an life lesson, The life lesson is: You're ugly. this statement causes MLG Glasses to fly on Pink Sheep's eyes. If Purple Shep Took Over Minecraft - Part 1 Superidiot55 makes a small appearance in this video. He can be seen standing in the crowd while Purple Shep is talking. If EXPERT MODE was Added to Minecraft Superidiot55 makes a small appearance in this video. He can be seen in the crowd while Notch is announcing the new update. If a Lucky Bar was added to Minecraft Superidiot55 was making fun of Notch with someone else in one caption before Notch stared at them. After Notch left, his lucky bar dropped. However he still continued making fun of him before the Enderdragon appeared and shot them with fireballs. If Voice Chat was Added Superidiot55 makes two small appearances in this video, both in Barack Obama's reasons to add voice chat in Minecraft. In the first one, he appears farming, meanwhile using voice chat to sing. The second one takes place in the Volcano Arena, where he fights BaconCrafter, one-shotting him. If You Could Stack UNLIMITED items Superidiot55 shows his inventory, showing 999999999999998 blocks of sand and says he has so much now. He then starts dropping them into a hole to the Void, hoping it stacks up. 99 years later, he starts to lose hope, but he finally stacks it. He starts to dance on the block of sand, but Entity 303 breaks the bottom block of the stack and places a redstone torch there, causing Superidiot55 to fall to his death. IfHACKER MODE was Added to Minecraft Troll is trolling Superidiot55 by evelating himself higher Trivia *His real username (outside of acting) is Traitors. Traitors is also an actor for TNT's videos. *Though being a noob in If you could go to the Future, he one-shot BaconCrafter in If Voice Chat was Added. *There's actually a YouTube channel called superidiot55 with superidiot55 for profile picture, however, this is most likely not approved by ExplodingTNT Category:Characters Category:Noobs Category:Humans Category:Males